


His Dean

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, first ever Supernatural fic so please be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas ponders. Just what is it about Dean Winchester that makes him so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta kinda my very first attempt at a Supernatural fic ever, so I am, needless to say, hesitant about posting it, but I figured I should post it somewhere other than Tumblr before Season 8 inevitably kills me.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure just what made him so different. What set Dean Winchester apart from the rest of the human race. Whatever it was, it had been enough to make Castiel rebel against his own kind, his family and the beliefs he had held for thousands of years, and he found the fact that he didn’t know what had made him do that exasperating.

Whenever he pondered this, which was often, he found himself listing the possibilities. Traits and qualities of Dean’s that were plausible causes for Castiel’s fall from grace. Oddly enough, this list always seemed to strongly resemble the things Cas liked – loved – about Dean Winchester. In fact, the two lists were more or less identical.

There was Dean’s spirit. His fire, his strength, his endless determination to follow his own path and resist the influence of anyone who dared try to control his fate. Even when Dean had almost said yes to Michael, it had been of his own free will and the result of his own motives. Dean Winchester was a man who would not and could not be bent to the will and whim of others.

Perhaps it was Dean’s loyalty. Loyalty to Sam, loyalty to his family, loyalty to Cas. The way he fought to protect the things he cared about, no matter how much pain it inevitably ended up causing him. It was far more powerful devotion than Cas had ever experienced, rivaling even his own devotion to his Father. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased – honored – to be one of the recipients of the elder Winchester’s loyalty.

Dean’s emotions, his capacity to feel. It was rarely visible to others, but Cas could always see. He could see when Dean was being weighed down by more exhaustion and pain than he would ever acknowledge, or when grief was on the verge of breaking him in two. He could see when Dean, on those few occasions when everything was going well, was warm and abuzz with contentment, with happiness. Castiel liked those moods. He wished Dean was able to feel like that more frequently.

There were so many other possible things. Little things, most of them. Dean’s (admittedly numerous) flaws and imperfections, each of them fairly uninteresting on their own, but when combined they utterly fascinated Cas. His sense of humor, which the angel was still learning to fully appreciate, but enjoyed nonetheless. The way his gruff exterior masked a softer (but not at all weak) interior, and the fact that only a few were privileged enough to be given a glimpse of this inner layer of Dean’s personality.

Dean’s love for his car, the way he protected it like it was his child and cherished it like gold. His slightly off-key (but pleasant) singing when he was listening to music. The way he mumbled in his sleep, the look of peaceful innocence that appeared on his face when he was having a good dream.

Dean’s smile. Dean’s laugh. Dean’s eyes. Dean’s freckles.

Dean’s soul.

Castiel could still recall the first time he’d laid eyes on it in Hell. The way it had gleamed with a light that was so beautifully, breathtakingly pure, even after so long in the depths, even after all the deeds Alastair had forced Dean to do. Despite its time in Hell, Dean’s soul still shone with more radiance than Castiel had ever seen. And from that very first instant, Cas had known that he was irreversibly and permanently bound to this man.

In the end, Castiel supposed that there were, in fact, many things that made Dean Winchester stand out. It wasn’t just one single trait – it was a complicated combination of things that made Dean  _his_  Dean. And even if Cas couldn’t pinpoint just exactly what those items were, he decided that it didn’t really matter.


End file.
